


Patchwork Wings (aka Wings'n'things)

by hybridshade (shimyaku)



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha Jared, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Anal Sex, Angst, Animalistic, Body Modification, Body Part Kinks, Butt Plugs, Class Differences, Class Issues, Dirty Talk, Hurt Jensen Ackles, Hurt/Comfort, Implied or Off-stage Rape/Non-con, Knotting, M/M, Rimming, Schmoop, Underage Character, Underage Sex, Wet & Messy, Wingfic, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-25
Updated: 2013-03-25
Packaged: 2017-12-06 10:27:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/734627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shimyaku/pseuds/hybridshade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared is a Type A with wolf traits, but has always wished he was a Type B like the rest of his family. When he discovers what looks like a winged Type D boy unconscious in his backyard, he has no idea what he's in for, but the boy's misfortunes might be just what he needs to hear in order to start accepting his true self.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Patchwork Wings (aka Wings'n'things)

**Title:** Patchwork Wings (aka Wings'n'things)  
 **Author:** [](http://hybridshade.livejournal.com/profile)[**hybridshade**](http://hybridshade.livejournal.com/)  
 **Pairing:** Jared/Jensen, brief mention of OMCs/Jensen  
 **Rating:** nc17  
 **Warnings:** creature!fic, a/b/o style dynamics, class stratification, various animal traits, Jensen has some interesting anatomy?!, underage and age difference, brief mention of noncon, knotting, (excessive) self-lubrication, messy sex, rimming, butt plugs, angst, schmoop  
 **Word count:** 14.2k~  
 **Summary:** Jared is a Type A with wolf traits, but has always wished he was a Type B like the rest of his family. When he discovers what looks like a winged Type D boy unconscious in his backyard, he has no idea what he's in for, but the boy's misfortunes might be just what he needs to hear in order to start accepting his true self.  
 **A/N:** pinch-hit for [](http://alezig.livejournal.com/profile)[**alezig**](http://alezig.livejournal.com/) for the [](http://spn-xmas.livejournal.com/profile)[**spn_xmas**](http://spn-xmas.livejournal.com/) exchange. I went with your 'Jensen as an underage winged creature' prompt, and I went all out with it… It's a little self-indulgent, and more than a bit verbose, but I hope you enjoy it all the same!

 

 

 

 

Jared came awake with a start.

He’d fallen asleep in the middle of watching some crime procedural on the TV, and he cursed having missed the big reveal at the end. Sighing, he reached over to the remote to switch off the screen, not too keen on infomercials for steam mops or whatever the hell they were called these days. Checking his watch he noted that it was well after midnight, but since he didn’t have to go into work the next day - actually, later _that_ day - he paid it no mind.

He was contemplating whether he should make himself a coffee or just go straight to bed when he heard one of the dogs whining out in the backyard. Usually by this time they were both asleep in their more-than-adequately-sized kennels, but it wasn’t until he heard the scratching at the door that he really considered that something might be wrong.

Leaping to his feet, Jared strode over to the back door and unlatched it, stepping out onto the patio. Harley was there waiting for him, padding around as though he were anxious about something. He knelt down and tugged the big lug into his arms, scratching him around the ears and grinning when he got a happy yip in return - taking into account his family’s common traits and his own wolf-like disposition, it was only natural that he felt so at ease in the company of other canines. It was also normal for him to be able to read their moods as well as he could read another person’s, which is how he could tell immediately that Harley was worried about something.

“What’s up, huh? Where’s Sadie? Is there someone pokin’ ‘round our back yard?”

At that, Harley was urgently nudging at his legs, and he took off down the steps not waiting for Jared to follow. With a huff, Jared grabbed a torch that he kept by the door and headed out into the dark. He was only renting his house, but he’d wanted it for the simple fact that the backyard was huge and it stretched out to the edge of a small forest - perfect for his two babies to run wild in without disturbing the neighbours. Heading towards where he could hear the faint scratching of dog paws on dead leaves, Jared sniffed at the air, frowning when he smelled something odd and unfamiliar.

Sweeping the torch light from side to side, Jared came to a halt when he caught sight of Sadie, nosing at something on the ground that was just out of view. He stepped in close and gave Sadie a push to the side, gaping when he was met with the sight of a young man – or _boy_ rather, barely a teenager by the looks of it – unconscious, and covered with dirt. Dropping to his knees, Jared shone the torch down from above in order to get a better look, blinking twice when he saw at the state of the boy’s body, mottled with cuts and bruises and covered only with a pair of what looked like ripped-up pyjama pants.

Reaching over, Jared pressed two fingers to the boy’s throat, breathing a sigh of relief when he found a steady pulse - the last thing he needed was a dead kid in his backyard. He checked all over to see if there were any obvious injuries, but he found none, and debated whether he should be taking his unexpected guest inside or calling the authorities.

“What do you think, huh?” Jared said, turning to his two dogs, both of whom were sitting at the edge of the torch light, looking at him expectantly, “Should we take him home? Or do you think he’s got a bad smell about him?”

Sadie whined and bent down to nose at the young man’s ankle, before taking the edge of his pants between her teeth and tugging in the direction of the house.

“Well, that solves that... but I’m blaming you if the kid turns out to be trouble.”

Wedging the torch under his arm, Jared eased his hands under the boy’s back and knees, lifting the slight frame easily. It wasn’t until he was upright that he felt the light tickle of something draping against his arm, and in squinting down into the dark he noticed the existence of two oddly shaped appendages dropping down from the boy’s shoulders. Unsure what he was looking at and worrying that it might be some kind of injury he’d missed, Jared hurried back towards the house and elbowed his way through the doors and into the kitchen where he’d left the lights on earlier.

He laid the teen’s body out on the kitchen counter on his side and gasped when he got a look at what he’d thought was some kind of bodily damage. Instead, he found a pair of drooping wings protruding from the inside of his shoulder blades, the two limbs stretched out oddly as if they’d been pulled away from his body in the wrong direction. From a distance they had a shiny, vaguely-leathery sort of look, but as Jared leaned in closer he noticed the not-so-smooth surface of them - small, rounded edges repeating the same pattern over and over, almost like fish scales or some kind of snake skin. The colour was hard to put into words but Jared decided that pewter was the closest thing he could think of, like tarnished silver, though different shades were picked up whenever he peered down from a different angle.

He’d never seen anything like it, and the more he mulled it over the more he was unsure what kind of traits the boy was exhibiting - a winged reptile? A fish with bat wings? Jared had seen hybrids before - hell, some of his best friends were cross-breeds - but most of them were canine-feline or murine-leporine**, _common_ things, whereas this boy looked more like some freaky genetic experiment gone awry. He’d heard rumours of hybrids being born ‘wrong’, coming out with extra appendages and deformities like something out of a sci-fi, but nearly all hybrids were Type C or Type D class, so whatever went on with them behind closed doors wasn’t news a Type A like Jared was privy to.

Refocusing on the task at hand, Jared reached out to touch one of the wing joints where something looked to have come adrift, but no sooner had his fingertips brushed the limb than the youth gave a frightened cry and curled in on himself, his torso shuddering. Jared rounded the bench in a hurry and found the boy’s eyes open but shying away from the light overhead. Thinking quickly he turned on the light sitting over the oven and cooktop which allowed him to turn off the main kitchen lights, and he returned to the boy’s side, putting a comforting hand on his shoulder.

“Hey, are you feeling alright? Can you tell me your name?”

He gasped and screwed his eyes shut, clearly weary and in pain, but with great effort he managed to grab onto Jared’s hand.

“Wa...ter...”

“Water? You want water to drink?”

The teen shook his head. “Bath... please.”

“Oh, right,” Jared nodded. One of his co-workers possessed amphibian traits and disappeared sporadically from the office to douse himself in water, so it wasn’t _that_ much of an unusual request - maybe those _were_ fish scales on his wings after all. “Hot or cold?”

“Hot,” he said, following his response with a small smile.

Between filling up the tub and ¬manoeuvring the boy into the hot water he passed out again, leaving Jared to wonder how exactly he should be proceeding with things. He was a hair’s breadth away from taking the easy way out and alerting the authorities – which, of course, would be the right thing to do – but looking back at the youth and the state he was in made Jared hesitate. He had no idea what the boy had been through nor who might have caused it, and he was of the belief that people deserved a chance no matter what Type they belonged to, so he figured he ought to give the boy a moment to explain before he went palming him off to someone else – for all he knew the boy’s family could have been just down the road, freaking out that he’d gone missing.

Kneeling down by the bath tub, Jared grabbed the soap and a sponge and began lathering it up, setting about washing the boy clean of the dirt soiling his apparently completely-hairless skin. He’d left the boy’s pants on, ripped though they were, for the sake of modesty, but there was still plenty of dirtied flesh to tend to, and slowly Jared revealed the patchwork of smooth skin, bruises and scarring beneath – enough of it that it had Jared blatantly staring. He’d been injured enough in his life that he knew what a surgically sewn scar looked like, and this kid… without doubt someone had been cutting this kid up and sewing him back together.

He was jolted back to the present when the boy shifted beneath his hands and returned to wakefulness for a second time. Wide eyes blinked up at Jared from behind long lashes, uncommonly-green orbs staring back at him with tentative curiosity. Jared just wanted to take him into his arms and hold him.

“Thank you,” the boy sighed tiredly.

Jared shook his head. “Don’t worry about-”

“No really, I don’t think you… You’re an A Type, aren’t you?”

Nodding, Jared could see the lingering fear in the younger man’s eyes – it suddenly occurred to him that of course someone of such size and appearance would be a C or D Type, and of course he was probably beyond terrified to be in an A’s presence. In such a vulnerable state, no less.

“You… thank you for not… most A’s would’ve… _done something_ to me by now.”

Dropping the sponge into the water, Jared sat back on his haunches, hoping a little distance might ease the boy’s mind. While the bulk of society was made up of B and C Types, it was still the minority of Type As that ruled the roost. Biologically they were bigger, smarter, stronger, but that also meant they were more virile and had greater egos, too. A’s could just about do whatever they wanted whenever they wanted, especially when it came to the lesser Types, and the law allowed them to get away with it. Jared despised that fact, and regretted that he’d been born an A and therefore lumped into that category without a thought. It was by sheer luck that he had Type B sister who could still whip him into shape with her words, and it was because of her that he’d studied Law at college and now worked at a firm that took on lots of controversial cases – she insisted that if anyone could start to change things it would be Jared.

“I want you to know I’m not like them,” Jared began, “I play along when I have to but my parents are both B’s and so are my siblings. I grew up under the rules of a B even though I didn’t have to. Even now I choose to live the life of a B.”

The boy gaped, his jaw working though words escaped him. “That- that’s really…”

“Amazing?” Jared chanced a grin.

The boy smiled back. “I-I was going to say unexpected, but sure, amazing works… But… how… if your parents are Type B-?”

“Nobody knows,” Jared answered honestly. They’d apparently done a heap of tests when he was a baby to check that everything was legitimate, but he was definitely his parents’ child and there was nothing else wrong with him – as expected of a Type A he was healthy as a horse, so the only explanation was that he was simply a freak of nature. “Genetic anomaly, they say. It’s happened before that a Type D couple has had a C baby, and a C couple has had a B, but I’m the first B-created A on record. Or, in this country, at least.”

Nodding, the boy looked down at his scraped hands, silent and thoughtful. It was hardly a stretch to reason that he was pondering over Jared’s words, something he’d said having struck a chord. Jared wondered if maybe this boy was some kind of genetic anomaly himself, if maybe he understood Jared’s plight – he certainly didn’t look like any creature Jared had seen before. But even so, being a lesser Type meant that the boy must’ve had a life ten-times more difficult than his own and it made his heart sink.

“So, are you going to tell me your name yet?” Jared grabbed the sponge back out of the water and continued where he’d left off, wiping down the younger man’s arms and chest. “I’m Jared, by the way.”

“...Jensen.”

“I like it. And it’s okay that I wash you like this, right? Your wounds won’t heal if they’re packed with dirt.”

“Y-yeah, it’s fine.”

Jensen groaned in pain when Jared brushed over a particularly bad bruise on his shoulder, his head falling forward as if it weighed a ton.

“I’ve got some ointment that might help with that, if you like?”

No answer came but Jensen reached over to still Jared’s hands, looking up at him pleadingly. “I… I-if you could… I’d feel a lot better if you could fix my wings. The pain’s making my back seize.”

“What do I need to do?”

Jared listened attentively as Jensen briefly explained how the ‘fingers’ of his wings fitted together, allowing him to contract or expand the delicate limbs at will. Jensen still didn’t divulge the _how_ or _whom_ involved, but did mention that the two wings had been pulled straight backwards in a sharp motion, causing the bones to bend in an awkward way and thus be pushed out of line and his wings rendered useless.

Going slowly, Jared felt along the top edge of one ‘arm’, stopping when he felt the dislocation Jensen had described. As gently as he was able, Jared pulled the mismatched edges apart and felt the jolt as the joint snapped back into its proper place, Jensen all but collapsing down into the water, his body having gone limp from the shock. Jared grabbed for him and held him upright for fear Jensen would go completely under if he let him go. He held the teen against his chest as he went about fixing all the damaged portions of his wings, Jensen’s laboured breaths puffing against the wet fabric of his t-shirt. He let go a grunt of accomplishment when he slotted the last joint back into place and Jensen practically purred when his wings suddenly fluttered and fell in close to his back the way they were meant to – whole again.

Getting back onto his feet, Jared retrieved a fresh towel from the linen closet and placed it by the sink. “I think you’re awake enough now to finish cleaning yourself up. My sister’s about your size and I’m pretty sure she left some clothes here last time she stayed over, so I’ll see if there’s something you can wear. I’ll be back in a minute.”

Jared turned on his heel and headed to the spare bedroom, but not before taking a second to peel off his wet t-shirt and dump it in the hamper by the bathroom door. He could feel a pair of impossibly green eyes boring into his back and yet again cursed himself for not thinking. Jensen was already in such a vulnerable position; the last thing Jared should have been doing was accentuating how different in size and appearance they really were. He mentally kicked himself and promised to keep his clothes on and try not to be so intimidating – the more comfortable he could make Jensen feel, the more likely he would be to start talking, and the sooner Jared could return him to wherever he was meant to be.

 

~(*^*)~

Jensen watched enraptured as Jared flung his shirt into the hamper, exposing the naked expanse of his back and shoulders as he exited the room. Jared was surely the biggest man he’d ever seen, even bigger and stronger-looking than the As who’d chased him through the forest, and the ripple of his muscles as he moved made Jensen’s stomach clench in a way he’d never experienced before.

He waited until Jared’s footsteps tapered off before he shucked the ruined pyjama pants he still wore and went about thoroughly cleaning the length of his scratched up legs and everything in between. He was glad the older man had excused himself before getting that far – Jensen knew his cock and balls were more different than most, certainly they didn’t ‘hang’ down between his legs like your average male – so since something inside him was desperate for Jared to like him, it was best if he at least knew a bit more about Jensen before he saw the rest of his ‘unique characteristics’. That is, if he was going to see anything at all.

Jared had been uncomprehendingly nice so far and had only touched him when necessary, even when washing him down with the sponge Jared’s fingers had only brushed his skin a couple of times. It made Jensen wonder what kind of repayment he might ask for. All the other As he’d had contact with recently had wanted his ass or his mouth at one point or another, but Jared hadn’t implied that he wanted anything like that, and he’d been in the man’s house for a couple hours already which had to be some kind of record where Jensen was concerned. Maybe Jared really was just _different_ , maybe there was something wrong with his body too, or maybe he didn’t go for the lesser Types in that way, or maybe he found the appearance of hybrids - or whatever Jensen was - to be strange and unappealing. He wouldn’t be the first.

Jensen was well aware that he was far from having the most freakish ‘parts’ out there – in the past twelve months he’d seen all manner of deformed and non-deformed hybrids who’d been born with the most bizarre physical characteristics, as well as those like Jensen who’d been purposely made that way – but A Types, for the most part, kept out of such base associations, and so Jensen didn’t want to freak Jared out and ruin a good thing before it even began. Jared, who’d already seen his wings up close, hadn’t made any ‘moves’ on him yet, but Jensen wasn’t going to invite them either. Perhaps if he kept himself covered, hid his wings away... He wasn’t sure what Jared’s intentions were, nor his own for that matter, but Jensen couldn’t expect to hang around too long without the other man wanting something in return - he wasn’t stupid, for all that most of his life was a big, empty hole in his memories, he knew that much about the ways of the world.

Finishing up, he hauled himself out of the tub and drained the water. Already he missed the feeling of liquid warmth surrounding him – he didn’t understand it but for as long as he could remember he’d found comfort in being in or around water, especially if it was hot. He liked the way the heat seemed to seep into his bones, warming his body in a way that nothing else did, and the soothing touch of the water always calmed his worries and eased whatever pain his body was suffering. A hot bath was nearest thing to bliss he’d ever felt or remembered feeling.

Hearing footsteps out in the hallway, Jensen quickly grabbed the towel from the sink and wrapped it around himself, hiding as much of his naked flesh as he could - which was a lot, thanks to the huge size of the towel. Jared stepped back in just a moment later and his eyes stared for a moment, lingering on the visible bruise on Jensen’s shoulder before quickly shifting to one side. He had changed into a pair of track-pants and an oversized hooded jumper that probably would have swallowed Jensen whole, and he placed a handful of clothes onto the counter, taking care not to stand too close.

“These should fit okay I think. Better than my clothes would anyway.”

Jared seemed to be shifting back-and-forth on his feet a little and Jensen worried if something had changed in the other man’s mind since he’d left moments before, if maybe it had finally clicked what Jensen really was - that he was a class below even the lowest, too abnormal to even bear looking at, not worth laying a hand on… That was, at least, until Jared’s mouth opened but no sound came out, his breath hitching awkwardly as if he’d decided against it at the last moment. That’s when Jensen realised, Jared was _nervous_.

“Thanks,” Jensen forced out, breaking the silence, “I’m sure they’ll be fine.”

“Do you want, um,” Jared pointed to the injuries peeking out above the towel, “Something for those…?”

Glancing down at his shoulder, Jensen shrugged it off. “It’s okay, really. I heal pretty fast. Most of them will be gone by morning.”

Jared gave a slow nod, slipping his hands in his pockets and dropping his gaze to the floor. Jensen watched with interest as the other man’s eyebrows furrowed and his expression transitioned from concern to anger to determination, which is when he straightened up again and shot Jensen a look of intense resolve.

“I don’t have much in the way of food right now so I’m going to go make toast and I want you to dress and come find me. Then we’re going to eat and have a chat. I’m more than happy to let you stay here, but you have to answer my questions truthfully, deal?”

“Fair enough,” Jensen agreed, albeit reluctantly. He didn’t move as Jared abruptly turned and left again, waiting until his steps had faded before he finally loosened the towel and finished drying himself off. He gave his wings a stretch and a shake, wincing when it sent a sudden bolt of pain down his back. Clutching the towel in his fists he buried his face in the plush material, subsequently inhaling the faint smell of Jared’s laundry powder. It brought his mind back to the moment in the tub when Jared had pulled him against his chest in order to fix Jensen’s dislocated wings – the pain then had all but paralysed him, yet the smothering warmth of the other man’s embrace had penetrated through the hurt, the natural scent of his body somehow had kept him calm and prevented him from slipping into a catatonic state, which was what had happened when his wings had been hurt in the first place.

Shaking off the bad memories, Jensen dropped the towel to the side and palmed the fleshy mound at the crux of his legs, the skin pink and slightly hot as if he were in the beginning stages of arousal. He supposed it was just the presence of Jared, the particular scent he gave off that distinguished him as an A, and the fact that he’d been touched with a kind hand for the first time in… well, in as long as he could remember. His balls were still tucked up high behind the mound, though they would swell and drop down further if he was erect or if they were fondled for long enough, and then shrink back again once he’d climaxed. With that thought, Jensen pried apart the gap in the top of the mound and lured out the pointed tip of his cock, allowing it to extend just enough that he could use the toilet without trouble.

After, he coaxed the length out further and let it hang down between his legs like a normal, non-hybrid cock would – if it was dark or if you squinted, another person might even have thought it _was_ normal. He gave it a couple of strokes with his hand to make it plump and then left it like that as he pulled on the pants and sweat shirt Jared had left him, before venturing out to find the other man. His dick would retract again if he was really relaxed or went to sleep, but Jensen decided that he liked the look of how Jared’s pants had sat on his hips and curled around the bulge of his groin when he kneeled or bent down, so he willed it to stay as it was, the length of it shifting slightly from side to side as he walked.

He found Jared in the kitchen, dividing slices of toast between two plates and pouring out glasses of orange juice. The other man waved him into a chair before taking a seat opposite, spreading out tubs of butter and peanut butter and four different types of jam. Jensen blinked in wonder – he knew what jam was but he was pretty sure he’d never eaten it before, since things with fruit in them were usually only available to the upper Types.

“I didn’t know what you would like so I got out everything I had,” Jared mumbled.

Jensen gave a shy smile, “Maybe I’ll just have to try all of them.”

That seemed to satisfy Jared, and both of them went about spreading the conserves over their toast and tucking in. Jensen was on his third slice – he’d decided he like the raspberry best – when Jared finally broke the silence, clearly not able to hold back any longer.

“So,” Jared swallowed a mouthful, “Can you tell me why I found you in my backyard?”

“It’s a long story,” Jensen replied vaguely, biting into his toast. He knew he wouldn’t be able to evade Jared’s questions but… he was simply too used to doing exactly that.

“I’ve got time,” countered Jared, “I mean, I don’t want to make you uncomfortable, but I think I’ve been pretty indulgent so far. And much as I might want to keep y-... let you stay here, I can’t do that if I don’t know what’s going on. I have to protect my home and my dogs and myself, y’know?”

Jensen nodded and put his half-eaten bread back on the plate, suddenly not feeling so hungry anymore. Just _thinking_ about what he was and what he was about to reveal to Jared was making his stomach turn. “I suppose you think I’m a Type D, don’t you?” he said, crossing his arms protectively over his chest.

“Well, I guess so,” Jared blinked, wondering where such a question was going. Maybe the younger man was secretly a Type B or something? A Type B hybrid was considered strange, but not unheard of. “I just assumed, since most hybrids are lesser Types...”

“Well you assumed wrong. Calling me that would be an insult to Type Ds. I’m actually a Type F.”

“A what?” Jared laughed awkwardly, “There’s no such thing.”

“There is,” Jensen said to his lap, “And I’m living proof. There aren’t many of us, and certainly we’re not something the general public would ever be told about, but I’m telling you now because you need to know.”

“But… what is a Type F? I work with special legal cases and I deal with lots of cross-Type injustices and such, so if I haven’t heard of it, it must be something pretty out of the ordinary, right? Is the government, like, building a super race? Or maybe the military is training you in special ops, making you into spies?” Jared stopped himself, prompted by the look of pure mystification on Jensen’s face. Clearly he was on the wrong track. “Um, never mind. I watch too many sci-fi movies, y’know?”

Shaking his head in confusion, Jensen had no idea what the other man was on about, though something inside him wanted to laugh that Jared’s thoughts had gone straight to the government and the military. “It’s a little more scandalous than some government secret, I think...” Jensen hesitated, “I’m... I was... Type Fs are _made_. We’re... manufactured for particular clientele. Our bodies are surgically altered, our genetics remodelled, and we’re given different traits to please... well, whoever’s paying for it.”

He looked on pensively as Jared went through the motions, the progression of feelings sliding visibly across his face like he was a character in a melodrama, his hands clenching and unclenching where they sat on the table top. Eventually his expression just dropped, and Jensen decided he looked not unlike a little lost puppy, waiting for his master to call him home. He then reached out as if to touch Jensen, but stopped short.

“That’s why... all the scars,” he breathed, eyes watery. “Did you escape?”

“Not exactly.” Jensen’s mouth twisted and he glanced to where Jared’s hands had fallen to the table, unable to bring himself to look the older man in the eye. “I was... well, I don’t know where I was. Some kind of science lab or hospital-type place, I guess. I’ve no idea how long I was there - could’ve been months, could’ve been years. But I became cognisant again about a year ago. They were still _perfecting_ me then, or so they called it. All I knew was that it hurt a lot, all the fucking time. Eventually they decided they were finished with me and some rich-as-hell Type A I’d never seen before came and took me away in his fancy car. At first I was still recovering so I didn’t know what I was in for, but once I got better I got wise, too. I realised that they’d sold me to that man. They’d made me this way in order to please him and cater to his desires.”

Jared knocked the table as he got up from his chair but Jensen couldn’t bring himself to move from his position hunched over his stomach, didn’t want to see the look of disgust in the other man’s eyes as he told him to get the hell out of his house. So Jensen nearly jumped out of his skin when Jared suddenly knelt down beside him and wrapped his impossibly long arms around Jensen’s waist. His face pressed against Jensen’s shoulder, and he was mindful of his wings when his arms tightened and squeezed.

“I’m so sorry that happened to you, Jensen.”

“I- it-…” Jensen struggled to keep his voice steady, “It doesn’t matter.”

“It does. But we don’t have to talk about that right now,” Jared assured him, pulling back a little but still leaving his arms in a closed loop around Jensen’s middle. “Will you tell me how you got away?”

Nodding, Jensen took a shaky breath, grabbing onto Jared’s sleeve to anchor himself. “He only… I was with the guy for a couple of months before he came to me with the intention of… using my body. I don’t know why but apparently I never reacted the way he expected me to. I was never ‘ready’ for him, he said. I was given all sorts of pills and things but they didn’t work and eventually he called the lab people to come and take me back because they’d made me broken and he didn’t want a broken toy. When I was being escorted back to their van I broke their hold and made a run for it.”

“And that’s how you got away?” Jared interrupted with a whisper.

“I wish,” Jensen lamented. “The man’s bodyguards chased after me and ran me down. That’s how my wings got hurt – one of them managed to reach out and catch the tips, and yanked them backward to pull me down to the ground. The pain paralysed me and they were able to carry me back, but then the lab wouldn’t take me because I was injured – no returns on damaged goods, they said. The man was furious and took it out on me with his fists. I couldn’t move for three days, but even when I could I wasn't obvious about it.

“At some point I was bundled up and thrown in his car again. I heard one of the bodyguards say I was being passed on to one of the man’s friends, someone who wouldn’t care I was damaged. I couldn’t deal with any more so I got myself ready and at the first opportunity I threw myself out of the car and started running. I didn’t stop until I passed out… And then _you_ found me.”

Silence and stillness prevailed for long minutes after, and Jensen took comfort in the strength of the arms still circled around him. In many ways it was a strange feeling, since there wasn’t a single instance before today that he could recall when he’d enjoyed being touched, but on the other hand he decided that it was this sort of touch he could grow to really like, and the fact that Jared seemed to have no obvious expectations of him probably had something to do with it. Every other time someone had laid their hands on him it had either been the sign of impending operations or treatments, or with the intent to physically claim his body, neither of which he’d ever managed to evade.

Jensen wondered, not for the first time that night, whether Jared honestly wasn’t attracted to him. Likely it was something to do with the ‘adjustments’ made to his body – by the general population’s standards he was in the smallest of minorities thanks to his wings, genitalia _and_ the vivid colour of his eyes – but even so there was barely a single male he’d come into contact with that hadn’t expressed their desire for him in some way. Even the doctors back at the lab had made good on their ample opportunities to prod at his ass or draw his cock out from under its hood, often touching and stroking it to hardness and calling it all manner of ‘pretty’ words. The memories made him feel a little queasy, but then Jared shifted and brought him back to the present, reminding him that he was safe and not back in that place.

The other man was so close to Jensen in that moment, he was practically pushed right up against his side – it would have been so easy for him to turn his head a little and place his lips against Jared’s. For all that Jensen was familiar with the more carnal side of pleasure, he’d never actually been kissed properly before, but he’d seen enough in pictures and on TV to want to know what it was really like. Jensen couldn’t bring himself to find out though, at least not just then. Jared had been so respectful of him, and he didn’t want to _dis_ respect the other man nor completely embarrass himself.

“We should head to bed now, don’t you think?” Jared stared up at him with gentle eyes, clueless to Jensen’s conflicted thoughts.

“Y-yeah, okay. I can take the couch if you like? Since I don’t take up much room…”

Jared’s head shook without hesitation. “No you won’t. The spare bed isn’t made up but just for tonight it’d be alright to share mine – it’s a king size so there’s plenty of room. I’ll sleep on top of the sheet if you’re worried.”

A little stunned with Jared’s laidback offer, Jensen merely nodded and watched as Jared quickly cleared the table and then returned to take his hand, leading him to the bedroom. The bed really was huge, and after visiting the bathroom again Jensen was directed under the covers, Jared slipping between the sheet and the quilt so that they were separated. The light went out and Jared seemed to start snoring almost instantly, leaving Jensen lying there in the dark, wide awake.

As the minutes ticked away the heat of Jared’s sleeping form began to permeate the bedding, and before long Jensen was sweating as if he were in a sauna. Lightly, so as not to wake the older man, Jensen peeled off his pants and sweater, mindful of his neatly folded wings. Being bare-skinned brought a sigh of relief, and finally he was able to relax enough to doze off, the day’s excitement getting the better of him.

~(*^*)~

Sometime in the early morning Jared found himself awake and restless. Glancing over his shoulder he found his alarm clock and worked out that he’d only been asleep for four-and-a-bit hours which, considering his usually excessive sleeping routine, was practically unheard of. Punching at his pillow he attempted to figure out what it was that might’ve woken him, but then there was the faintest of sounds, so soft he really only caught it because of his superior hearing.

Suddenly it all came rushing back to him – Jensen, his injuries, his odd little wings, eating his food and sleeping in his bed.

Rising up on his elbow Jared was able to look down on the lump hiding beneath the plush quilt. He noticed his sister’s sweats heaped down at the end of the bed and figured Jensen must have kicked them off in his sleep – he knew he slept hot, one of his previous boyfriends had even teased him for being ‘hotter than a goddamn radiator’, so in a way he wasn’t surprised.

For a second time Jensen made the same little noise and twitched under the covers, and Jared wondered if maybe he’d gotten cold again. He shifted to sit up and reach for the discarded clothes, the movement consequently bringing him closer to where Jensen lay, and he realised there was a strange sensation around his abdominal region – a wet feeling, like soaked sheets sticking to his skin. He startled, looking to Jensen again and pondering the likelihood of him having wet the bed after a nightmare or something.

In lifting the quilt to assess the damage, he was immediately assailed by a most pungent smell, so strong that Jared thought he ought to find it offensive. Yet he inhaled it once again without a thought, and could feel it burn all the way down his nose and into his lungs, soaking into his blood and causing his skin to vibrate as if he’d downed a dozen espresso shots in one go. It was a sensation he’d never felt the likes of and it was urging him towards a destination he wasn’t familiar with.

Shaking off his distraction, Jared pulled both the quilt and sheet right back to confirm what he already knew – the dampness was no nightmare-induced accident. Rather, it was sort of thick and viscous with a vaguely milky quality to it, and in following the trail of wetness Jared’s eyes met with the bare skin of Jensen’s ass. He gulped in apprehension about what it meant, but the longer he stared at the boy, the more sure of his deduction he became.

Not only did the fluid continue to pool over the mattress, but Jensen’s skin was flushed pink like he’d been dunked in a scalding-hot bath despite that his limbs were shaking as if he were cold. The scent continued to waft up from Jensen’s body and threatened to overthrow Jared’s lucidity, but he slapped himself on the face to break its hold and leaned over to shake Jensen from his sleep.

“Jensen… Jen?” Jared nearly pulled his hand back, Jensen’s skin was so hot with fever, “Wake up buddy, I need you to wake up.”

With a groan, Jensen rolled his head over and blinked open his eyes, his pupils were large and black and had an odd shape about them.

“Ja… Jared. What…?”

Jensen’s hips shifted and he moaned involuntarily, before his whole body went rigid with fear and realisation.

“I… fuck… I didn’t… I’m sorry, I--”

“Hey, hey, it’s alright,” Jared placated, “It’s just one of those things… It’s biological, y’know? Not like you can help it.”

Shaking his head, Jensen clung onto Jared’s hand and there were tears welling in his eyes.

“It’s probably better if I leave… I don’t wanna make you-… I-…”

“Jensen, it’s okay,” Jared said again, trying to reassure the increasingly panicky teen before he pulled a stress muscle. He knew, courtesy of some of his friends, that people of certain natures could end up in physical danger if they went into heat without someone around to aid them. Every now and then there were even stories of people dying because of it. Jensen couldn’t help that he had gone into heat so suddenly, and Jared didn’t condemn him for it for a second - in fact, he was secretly more than a bit flattered that Jensen had come into heat just from being around him for a few hours. And if the boy allowed him to help then he would do everything he could to make the process easier – Jared admittedly thought he was a little young to be going in to heat by average standards, but clearly there was nothing average about Jensen whatsoever. “I’m not letting you go anywhere while you’re in this state. I’ll even help you out… that is, if you want me to.”

“You… you would?”

“Only if you’re okay with it. I don’t want to be presumptuous. But I don’t want you to be in pain either.” Jared held onto Jensen’s hand, feeling the increasing tremors wracking his body. The boy’s breaths were becoming more uneven and his eyes had developed a glassy look that hadn’t been there a few moments before. “This is only just getting started, isn’t it?”

“Yeah. Can tell it’s gonna be bad,” Jensen nodded frantically. He looked down the bed with a gulp and turned back to Jared, his words spilling out unbidden. “I’m sorry I… about the mess. And the smell. This’s never happened before. Remember I told you about the man that bought me? I could never get wet for him. Don’t know why. He’d get so mad. Put me on all these pills. Sometimes nothing happened, sometimes I’d start burning up and then I’d black out. The doctors at the lab only ever used their hands and fingers on me so it wasn’t the same. I don’t--”

Jared placed a finger over Jensen’s lips to quiet him. He felt terrible about what the boy had been through, his body betraying him, and being chemically forced into heat. Jared promised himself that he'd give Jensen as much pleasure and doting attention as he was able. “I’m going to go feed the dogs and make sure the house is closed up, then I’m going to come back here and we’ll figure how to do this, okay? Now don’t move.”

Slipping from the bed, Jared did as he’d said he would, heading out to the kitchen and filling up two big bowls for his babies. He’d barely taken a step outside when both of them were on him, whining and pawing at his legs, nearly knocking him over. Harley was especially zealous in his endeavours and started licking and chewing at Jared’s sweat pants which, he realised belatedly, were wet with Jensen’s slick. He pushed the two dogs away with an annoyed growl and pulled himself back into the house, locking the door behind him.

After the moment of fresh air from outside he realised how cloying the smell was once he was back behind the closed door, and immediately his body began to react, saliva flooding his mouth and his cock springing up beneath his loose pants. If the smell had been anything else he’d have every door and window open to air it out, but on this occasion just the opposite was required. The last thing he needed was people outside getting a whiff and coming to investigate, so he hurriedly shut everything up and headed back to the bedroom with a bottle of water and plenty of towels. What he found when he returned would plague his dreams for many nights to come.

On the bed, positioned up on his knees with his wings stretched out was a loudly-whimpering Jensen, his face and hands buried into a pillow and his body rocking urgently back and forth. But what caught Jared’s eye more than anything else was the sight of Jensen’s exposed hole – deep red and obscenely swollen like a fleshy donut, the whole area was glistening wet all the way down the back of his thighs and a sticky string of fluid was dripping down from inside, connecting to the growing pool on the sheets.

Unconsciously Jared licked his lips, and something deep in his abdomen throbbed with need. If he hadn’t been hard before, he certainly was then – so much for them ‘figuring things out’. With the rate Jensen’s fever had escalated there was hardly time to think, let alone chat. Already Jared could feel the knot at the base of his cock threatening to swell, but he’d be damned if he let that happen before he even lay a hand on Jensen.

Approaching the bed he threw the towels down and laid one out between Jensen’s legs to soak up the mess. The action brought him unbearably close to the crux of the problem, and Jared couldn’t hold himself back from gripping onto Jensen’s leg and licking a wide stripe up the back of the younger man’s thigh, the fluid he collected coating the surface of his tongue and overwhelming his taste buds. Jensen cried out at the all-too-brief touch and reared back in search of more, but Jared held him firm, taking his time in savouring Jensen’s flavour before swallowing it down.

“So sweet, Jensen,” he breathed, pressing his lips against the boy’s pebbled skin, “So, so sweet.”

“Please,” Jensen sobbed, gripping harder at the pillow bunched in his fists, “Need it. Need your cock. ‘m gonna die.”

“Hey, shh. I’m not gonna let that happen. I’m gonna fill you right up and make you all better.” Pulling away, Jared divested himself of his clothes and then resumed his position behind Jensen, rising up and over him to cover his smaller frame completely. His dick was hard as nails and resting teasingly against Jensen’s lower back - he’d only have to slip back just a couple of inches and he could have been sliding himself through the slick still pouring down from the boy’s entrance, but he wanted to hold out, just a little more, just because he could.

Jensen pushed back with his hips and connected hard with the front of Jared’s thigh, marking the skin with his fluids. The pressure must have only added to the torment, because Jensen immediately began rubbing himself up and down, the protruding flesh of his entrance gliding wetly over Jared’s thigh, seeking friction and relief that wouldn’t come.

With one hand Jared took hold of Jensen’s waist and stilled his movement, though he could still feel the twitching of the younger man’s muscles as he fought against Jared’s grip, his body’s needs so far outweighing any sway that Jared had over him. And the longer he remained still, the more Jensen squirmed against him, longing to find his fill.

“Stop,” Jared said forcefully, the word sounding not unlike an outright order. His free hand had moved between Jensen’s two wings and was resting on the back on his neck, bearing down just slightly. But that was all it took, and immediately the boy fell quiet and almost completely still beneath him, though faint tremors kept working through his limbs and his breath was audible where it beat down against the pillow.

Jared smiled, pleased, and used both hands to soothe the boy all over, lightly rubbing the tense muscles and feeling his hands burn over Jensen’s smooth, heated skin. This was the true strength of a Type A. Most of his previous partners had been Type Bs but he’d always made a point of making sure everything they did was for mutual benefit, never before had he felt such a need to assert himself as the dominant party. He wondered if this was how it always felt for the more power hungry As, and acknowledged that it was definitely a compelling feeling, one that a person could easily become addicted to.

“It’s okay Jen,” he hushed, “I’m not going to leave you hanging. You just need to let me take care of you, alright?”

There was a brief nod against the pillow and Jared reached up to run his fingers through Jensen’s dirty-blonde hair. A pleased, rolling-like sound began emanating from the teen’s throat, something akin to a cat’s purr, and Jared filed that information away for later as he reluctantly pulled away.

“You wanna roll onto you back for me?” Jared asked, patting Jensen lightly on the hip, “So I can see your pretty face?”

Jensen suddenly tensed up under his hands, his back arching as he curled in on himself in distress. Confused, Jared pat the boy’s head again to calm him, worried that he’d unknowingly done something to hurt Jensen. He didn’t know why the younger man didn’t want to face him, but there was the possibility he was still embarrassed about his heat, or perhaps intimidated by Jared’s size or something of that nature, so he let it be – it was far from the right time to be talking out their fears.

“Jen, do you still want m--”

“Please!” Jensen cried, desperate, “Please, just- _in me_. You said you’d make it better!”

“Okay, okay,” he said, placating. Jensen sounded on the verge of hysteria, and he couldn’t bear to keep him waiting longer, much as the sounds he was making and the state of his body called to Jared, causing him to want more. And so, he sat back on his heels, and plunged two fingers into the sodden mess of Jensen’s entrance, the bloated muscle taking them like it was nothing. He circled the digits around just to be sure, and Jensen all but screamed into the pillow, pushing frantically back against him, wanting more.

Satisfied, Jared retrieved his fingers and sucked them quickly into his mouth, devouring the sugary taste as if it were the finest honey. Content with the flavour lingering on his tongue, he finally took his dick in hand and lined up the arrowhead-like tip with the boy’s hole, wasting no time in pushing it slowly forward, the pillowy flesh sucking his cock inside like syrup being sucked through a straw.

His respiratory system going haywire, Jared struggled to take in a breath, such was devastating tightness clamped around his length. Below him Jensen was emitting a deep, constant moan – it was hard to discern whether it was out of pain or pleasure or both, but the clenching around his cock told Jared that the boy didn’t care either way. Taking a handful of the bed sheet in his fist for purchase, he gradually began to thrust, steadily building up a strong rhythm that mashed Jensen’s head into the pillow with each forward impulse.

“Fuck, Jensen, _fuck_ ,” he cursed, grasping at the boy’s waist in order to pull him back onto his dick more firmly. The milky slick continued to wash over his length and flow out of Jensen’s body, making the most obscene squelching sounds Jared had ever heard, and magnifying the slap of their skins as their hips slammed together. “So fucking wet… ‘m drowning in it.”

“Jared,” Jensen replied in kind, though his voice was wrecked and near-inaudible where it muffled against the pillow, “Mm’big, fuckin' big…”

“Yeah, y’like that?”

The younger man nodded and turned his head to the side, gasping. _It’s gonna get a whole lot bigger in a minute_ , Jared nearly added, but no doubt Jensen could already feel the rim of his hole dragging over the beginnings of his knot with each withdrawal. It expanded a few millimetres more with each thrust, and Jared could see the tears gathering in the crease of Jensen’s one visible eye, causing worry to bloom in the core of his chest.

“Jen, if it’s too much I can--”

“No, _in_ … In me, _please_.” Scrambling with one hand, Jensen reached back to grab a hold on Jared’s thigh and pull him forward with surprising strength.

Jared got the hint and plunged himself forward in double-time, hurtling toward the precipice. With one final drive, he lodged the entirety of his fully inflated knot inside Jensen’s body, choking on a groan as he began to come, his seed flooding into the already saturated depths of the boy's ass.

Momentarily losing all feeling in his arms and lower body, Jared used his shoulders to break the fall as he dropped down to the mattress, pulling Jensen against his chest – mindful of his wings – so as not to tug too hard at the fused joining of their bodies. The teen slotted perfectly into the curve of his torso, neat and tidy like a puzzle piece. But despite how comfortable Jared thought their position, Jensen continued to clench and pulsate around his still-hard cock, the knot still as large and firm as ever – at this rate Jared wondered if he’d ever calm down enough to pull himself out from Jensen’s body.

“Y’know if you don’t stop squeezing me like that we might end up stuck this way?”

Whipping his head around, Jensen stared at him, wide-eyed. “What?”

“I'm kidding,” Jared smirked, “But we’re gonna be here for a while. You're just… really tight, and you probably can't help it but you keep clamping down and the pressure's just gonna make me come more. Which means my knot’s gonna stay this big for longer than it might otherwise.”

“Oh… That’s okay, I guess. I don’t think I’m gonna be able to stop squeezing, so…”

With a chuckle, Jared buried his nose into Jensen’s hair and inhaled. The boy made a noise that sounded like a ‘meep’, and Jared felt another wave of muscle clutch around his knot, followed by a fresh surge of milky slick working its way out of Jensen’s hole and dribbling between their bodies.

“Sorry,” the younger man whispered, sounding like he might cry.

“It’s _so_ okay, you have no idea,” Jared said reassuringly, using one hand to bring Jensen’s face further around so they could see eye-to-eye.

Jensen’s lips twisted up with scepticism, but Jared thought it was the cutest thing, and quickly ducked down to capture the younger man in a kiss, gently coaxing his lips open until he could delve deep into Jensen’s sweet mouth. Their tongues twisted and explored, mouths melding together, and Jared tumbled ever deeper into his new addiction. It was with considerable reluctance that he retreated, Jensen’s lips remaining parted as he drew in a laboured breath, creating a picture of temptation that Jared wanted to fall straight back into.

~(*^*)~

Something in Jensen’s brain short-circuited when Jared kissed him. The first press of lips had been shock enough, but when Jared had pried him open with his tongue and licked into his mouth like he was the best tasting jam there was, every part of his body except for his thudding heart and the zinging feeling in his tongue simply shut down. His arms and his legs and all the other peculiar additions to his body - he was numb to all of it because he’d gotten his wish. Jared had kissed him and right then that was all that mattered.

“Shit, how do you taste so amazing?” Jared licked his lips and Jensen mimicked him, liking the subtle change of flavour he now held in his mouth. The older man moved in close again to suck on his lips, before pulling back and staring intently at Jensen as if he were looking for the answer to his question.

Jensen’s stomach clenched, all the feeling rushing back into his body suddenly and making his head spin. Jared was still staring so he looked away. “It was one of my requirements.”

“...Your what?”

“Remember I said that I was made this way? The man that bought me, he paid for all the features he wanted. Like that all my body fluids should taste sugar-sweet, and that I had no body hair, and the weird eyes and the undersized wings, and...” Jensen swallowed, “All the other weird stuff...”

Jared paused as he let the information absorb for a moment. Jensen had no doubt his ‘explanations’ only prompted yet more questions.

“But…what classification were you meant to be? You look like some mash-up of reptile and amphibian and mammal... I can’t figure it out.”

“Apparently he wanted a dragon. But proper dragons don’t exist so you can’t splice with their DNA, so they had to improvise. Which is why I’m such a goddamn mishmash and why I look so freaky.”

Jared squeezed him. “Good thing I happen to like freaky.”

Jensen felt the heat rise to his cheeks. “There aren’t that many people who do, though.”

Behind him the older man shifted, and Jensen whimpered when the knot jostled inside him, urging him to clench down yet again. Jared’s cock was bigger than any he’d taken before, and the throbbing ache in his ass was dancing along a fine line between pleasure and pain. Even the smallest movement from Jared sent waves of sensation radiating up his back and all the way down his legs, his instinctive response being to clamp down hard on whatever the intrusion was - dick, fingers, toys, it didn’t matter - he simply couldn’t help it and his body always reacted before he got a chance to tell it not to. 

“Fuck,” Jared groaned, the vibrations tickling against his neck. He felt the older man tense before letting go a long breath, trying to calm himself down. “You know, for someone who was made in a lab—"

“I wasn’t made in a lab,” he muttered to himself, not meaning to speak aloud. But it was too late, Jared had heard him.

“But you told me before that you were... didn’t you? I thought—"

“Sort of.” Jensen bunched his hands into fists, trying to focus himself so he didn’t go blabbing more things that he didn’t intend to. “I was _altered_ in a lab, but...”

“Holy shit," Jared swallowed audibly, his face hanging somewhere in the vicinity of Jensen's nape, "You were born normal, weren’t you?”

Jensen winced. Jared’s career in the legal system made him far too observant for his liking, but what could he do but tell the truth? In his heart he wished he could just tell the other man everything, but he got the feeling that Jared was the sort of person who’d go digging for answers, and that would only get lots of people into lots of trouble. Including Jared. “I— yeah. I'm pretty sure.”

“You're _pretty sure_? Jensen, please. You're half-answers are making me really worried. What Type were you born? Were you taken unwillingly? How old were you then? How old are you _now_?"

"Gimme a sec," Jensen said, taking a moment to sort out his thoughts. He had to get his facts straight. Or as straight as he was able, at least. "I don't actually remember anything from before I woke up in the lab. I mean, I remember all the rote stuff, like reading and writing and how to feed and dress myself, but if I had a home or a family… I don't know."

"Then how…?"

"My brain started functioning normally sooner than they expected it would, but I was quick enough to pretend that I was still a brain-dead zombie. That meant I was left alone for long periods of time, so I started snooping around, peeking in on the other Type Fs they were working on, looking at their project files… I know a lot more than I should. Probably enough that would warrant my being killed or something equally nasty."

"And?" Jared put a hand on his shoulder, encouraging him to keep talking, "What did you learn?"

Jensen sighed. "A lot of things I'd rather forget. But mainly that somehow they're getting kids of all ages and all Types and transforming them into… whatever the hell I am. The kids have to be in the middle of puberty or younger, otherwise some of the procedures don't take. They're kept in some kind of stasis while they're operated on – new organs, removal of organs, new appendages, new bodily functions, shitloads of hormones and enzymes and whatever else… They could turn a feline completely into a reptile or an avian or anything anybody wanted. And it's all black market, under-the-table stuff. The authorities know nothing about it."

Biting his lip as the subsequent silence wore on; Jensen could practically hear the cogs turning in Jared's brain, mulling over all the facts and what they meant. He wondered how many of the blanks Jared was managing to fill in and if he'd ever ask about them – did he know how many kids there were and how old they were and where they were from, had he actually seen a feline who'd been turned into a bird, did he know what kind of 'appendages' other Fs were given, had he seen any of the procedures that 'didn't take'? All the answers were too close to the tip of his tongue for his liking.

"What about yourself, though? Is Jensen your real name? Do you know how old you were when you were taken?"

He hadn't expected Jared's questions to remain so focussed on _him_ , but Jensen supposed that having the other man's cock still buried in his ass probably had something to do with it. He couldn't blame him really. Despite all the horrible secrets he'd been spilling, barely a moment had passed where he wasn't somehow fixed on some part of Jared's body or his smell or his voice. Half the time he was barely even conscious of it, yet he knew it was there all the same, solidifying their connection.

"As far as I know my name is really Jensen. And I was about fourteen when I was taken."

"And you were there for?"

"Five years? Maybe more."

"But-… You-…" Jensen didn't have to be looking at Jared's face to know the look of disbelief that was on his face. "You look all of fourteen _now_. How is that--?"

"Remember I said that they kept us in some kind of stasis while they changed us? It stopped us aging. But I have no idea how long the effects last. I haven't been away from it long enough to tell if I'm just going to age more slowly or if maybe I won't age at all."

"But mentally you're older?"

"Yeah, mentally I'm my actual age. Not really sure how that worked out. I almost wish I wasn't. It might have made things easier to digest if I was still young and stupid."

Jared sighed and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. Gently it rubbed back and forth before brushing down the full length of his arm, Jared's large fingers cupping his hand and tracing delicately over the flat of his palm and wrist. The skin there was particularly sensitive and the touches sent bursts of warmth back up Jensen's arm and into his chest, his lust for more quickly clouding over his coherence.

"I can see why you'd think that, but at least this way you've got the facility to know what's happening and why it's so wrong… Jensen?"

Jensen could hear Jared call his name but he couldn't seem to grasp the ability to make his mouth voice a proper response, all that came out was a jumbled series of grunts. As the seconds wore on he could feel the same burning sensation blooming in his stomach that had woken him up earlier that morning, and he bemoaned the arrival of the second wave of his heat.

"Jensen, what—?"

His whole body shuddered as the burning surged forth and he clenched down hard on Jared's cock, another rush of slick sliding through his channel and seeping its way out his entrance, wetting the backs of his thighs again. 

"—Oh… Oh, _fuck_."

Jared's knot which had just barely started to shrink welled up to full size again, sending a further load of come streaming into his ass. Jensen moaned indulgently, feeling so full with it, his body desperate for more even if his mind told him that he'd probably pass out before he saw the end if things kept progressing as they were.

"Shit, Jen… I swear you're trying to wring me dry."

"Sor- sorry."

"Hey, it's okay. It feels amazing, I can hardly complain."

"Wanna s-stop… c-can't…"

"It's alright. Let me help you through it."

Jensen could've cried Jared was being so nice about it all. The older man wrapped his arms around Jensen's middle to hold him in place and proceeded to rock his hips back and forth, his knot sliding deeper into Jensen's ass before pulling as far back as it would go, tugging against the tight muscle of his entrance. Once he got the right angle, Jared sped up, thrusting with short, sharp jabs that had Jensen hanging limp with pleasure in the older man's embrace, tears of devastation running down his cheeks. Nothing had ever felt so good.

"So good, so perfect," Jared breathed against his ear, as if he'd read Jensen's mind. He kept up with the taxing rhythm until his hips finally stuttered to a stop, yet more come spurting into Jensen's soaking hole.

They both laid there, chests heaving as they waited to calm down. Jensen broke from Jared's hold, twisting his upper body in order to stretch out his wings for a moment before folding against his back once more, resettling himself against Jared's chest. 

"It's never felt that good before," he confessed, nearly purring when Jared started running fingers through the short hair at the back of his neck.

"I could say the same. I just can't get over how tight and silky you are, I've never known anything like it. And the way your muscles ripple like that?"

Jensen sighed with resignation, his heat mercifully dropping from a boil down to a light simmer. "All requirements, Jared. Attachments. Like I'm some fancy machine."

"You're not a machine," Jared said, his tone insistent, "You're unique perhaps, but you're still you. And I happen to like you, y'know?"

Jensen snorted derisively. "You don't even know all of me yet. You haven't even _seen_ all of me."

It took a moment for the implications to sink in, but then Jared was pulling Jensen against him like before, wrapping long arms around his much smaller chest, arms pinned to his sides. 

“Jensen…" The older man's voice was but a whisper, a note present in it that Jensen thought sounded like sadness. "What else did they do to you? What haven't you told me about?”

“I don’t wanna tell ‘cause you won’t like it. It’s creepy.” Jensen knew he must sound like a kid saying such a thing, but having been told he was 'creepy' or 'weird' or 'not normal' on more than one occasion, he figured he was allowed a little insecurity.

“I promise I won’t think that. I want to know everything about you. Honest.”

"I—"

"Please?"

Jared's one sincere word of 'please' was all it took for his reservations to crumble, and Jensen gave a single nod before extracting his arms from the other man's hold and taking his huge hands in his own. Exhaling a long breath Jensen pushed them both down to below his waist, and urged Jared to touch between his legs, his body tensing as he waited for the impending reaction. Jared's fingers crept forward until they met with the bump of his genitals, following the rise of the mound until he'd traced fully over the top. He gasped, and Jensen quaked on the inside.

"Jen, I-… I don't understand. Is it—?"

"It's tucked away."

"Oh."

"I'll show you."

Taking Jared's hands again, he first dipped down with their right side, letting Jared feel the two perfectly round swellings of his balls, sensitive and puffed-up from the heat still ravaging his body. Next he guided Jared's left hand to the hood of his mound, manipulating his fingers to hold open the flaps of skin so he could feel the rounded point of his cock-head. Gently Jensen pushed down on the flaps, and he felt more than heard another gasp fall from Jared's lips as cock slowly emerged from its hiding place, the soft length curling downward over the receding mound. He prompted Jared to take it in hand and tug, and Jensen couldn't hold back a moan at the foreign touch, Jared pulling tenderly at his dick until it was fully out of his body and completely exposed.

"That- that's amazing."

Jensen choked. " _Amazing_?"

"Well, yeah. I don't know how else to describe it."

"'Weird' is always a good one."

Jared sighed, sounding tired of the argument they'd barely even started. "Okay, sure, it's _different_. But you get pleasure from it right?"

Before he even got a chance to answer, a keening moan was ripped from his throat as Jared suddenly closed his palm around his cock and tugged at it, the flaccid length quickly growing plump and starting to harden. He wriggled to try and shake Jared off but his hands stayed right where they were.

"As long as it feels good, I don't think there's anything wrong with your body, understand?"

Jensen nodded without thinking. 

"Now tell me," Jared's voice dropped an octave, "Did you get hard when I stuck my cock in your messy hole? Did you come when I stretched you open with my knot?"

Vibrating with sensation, Jensen shook his head hesitantly. "I- it's separate. My dick's separate. I only get hard when it's touched." 

"I'm guessing that was a requirement. Do you know why?"

"The man, he-… he wanted me tucked away so he didn't have to see it. Didn't wanna have to deal with it, he said."

Jared growled under his breath, a deep and angered rumble that made Jensen think of a rabid dog. "He didn't take care of you, Jensen. He didn't deserve you."

"He- I-"

"That wasn't a question."

Biting his lip to keep himself silent, Jensen felt his rebellion actively forced back by Jared's Type A influence. It was a feeling he was familiar with courtesy of some of the doctors back at the lab and the man who had 'bought' him, but it was only the second time Jared had used it on him and it felt altogether different than it had coming from all the previous men. Coming from Jared the feeling had some kind of affection or tenderness wrapped up inside it, and it was a welcome reprieve from the harsh commands that had come before.

Jensen felt the air sucked from his lungs when Jared suddenly stroked his cock again, the length of it having fattened up considerably under the older man's touch. With long, firm pulls Jared continued to arouse him, bringing Jensen to full hardness and coaxing a scant dribble of clear fluid from the tip. While Jared's influence still beared down upon him, Jensen felt as though his voice were stolen away, but his body seemed to be doing the talking for him, his dick straining for more attention, and his hips rocking undecidedly between Jared's touch and where he was still anchored by the other man's swollen knot.

"Look at you, Jen. So responsive. 's gorgeous."

Jensen shuddered as the heat still simmering away in his stomach suddenly exploded back to life, his hands scrabbling agitatedly against the sheets and another gush of slick flooding his ass. Somehow realising his predicament, Jared hushed him with a kiss to the neck and lifted his free hand to Jensen's head, petting his hair. It was an instant calming effect for Jensen, and his hands simply grabbed onto the sheets instead, though his body continued to tremble uncontrollably, overwhelmed by the double-ended assault of pleasure.

"What do you think you want more – my hand or my cock?" Jared asked, the teasing obvious in his tone, "Or are you greedy enough to want both? I think you are. You want my hand _and_ my knot. I can tell you're desperate for both, and you're so beautiful when you're desperate."

The words had Jensen's cock practically throbbing in the older man's hands, and as Jared continued to jerk him off it occurred to him that this was the first time anyone had touched his dick without the premise of 'inspecting' it or 'checking the quality' or something equally ridiculous. Jared made Jensen feel protected. And _loved_. And it was that lone realisation that sent him over the edge, his cock giving one last pulse before shooting his watery come all over Jared's hand, a wretched groan falling from his slack lips as his body finally found its limit, his energy completely expended.

Jared was still going, however. His hand had stopped stroking over Jensen's cock, but it remained in place even as his length softened. More significant though, was the heavy knot still lodged in his ass, another stream of come having spilled in the aftermath of his orgasm. Jared's breathing heightened as his hips thrust forward madly in short jabs just like before, a choking growl ending up buried in Jensen's hair when he came yet again.

Drifting in and out of consciousness, Jensen came awake again when Jared shifted behind him, lifting them both back up onto their knees. Jared pushed his upper body down to the mattress so his ass pointed up to the ceiling, and finally, _finally_ , Jared was able to withdraw his cock, his knot having diminished enough that he could pull free without trouble. Jensen's sluggish mind wondered what was next, but the answer came soon enough when Jared moved back behind him and pressed his tongue to the swollen and hypersensitive flesh of his hole. No one had ever done such a thing to him and Jensen soon found himself howling into the sheets, the licking and probing of Jared's tongue sending him into a frenzied spin. 

His heat was still present but it had thankfully burned itself out for the moment, taking a backseat to the localised pulsating of his ass, Jared's lips smacking and slurping loudly from the abundance of his own slick mixed with Jared's come. It sounded dirty and messy and Jensen noticed his mouth already salivating at the thought of what it might taste like.

"You're so soaking wet, Jensen. Still dripping down your legs, even now."

Jared proceeded to lick up said drips, running his tongue up the length of each of Jensen's thighs and swallowing audibly with a satisfied hum. He eventually pulled back after one last lick, holding Jensen still by the hips.

"Do you want me to put a plug in, Jen? So my come will stay inside you?"

Sliding off the bed, Jared moved to a chest of drawers next to the bedside table, retrieving two plugs – a red one of average size, and a black one closer in size to Jared's cock, though the base wasn't nearly as wide as his knot. 

Jensen whimpered into a pillow before mumbling out a quiet, 'black'.

With a smile, Jared replaced the red one and resituated himself on the bed. He began inserting the plug without preamble, working it in almost teasingly slowly, twisting and nudging it until it popped into place. Jensen felt his body automatically clench around the black plug, instinctively trying to milk it dry just as he'd done to Jared's cock. He whimpered again, caught somewhere between contentment at having the significant weight of it lodged in his ass, and frustration that it wasn't filling him up with more come.

"Hey, shh," Jared soothed, rolling Jensen onto his back, careful of his wings. He rubbed a hand over the flat of Jensen's stomach and fondled his still exposed cock, grinning when he got a brief twitch in response. Jensen wriggled in protest, his skin feeling too sensitive under the older man's fingertips, but he couldn't bring himself to actively push Jared away when not having his hands on him at all seemed the far less desirable option. He'd been about to say something about sleep when a certain appendage caught his eye – Jared's soft cock nestled in the crux of his thighs, still sticky-wet with fluids. 

Ignoring his fatigue, Jensen got back up to his knees and crawled across the bed to Jared, not saying a word before he bent down and took the flaccid length into his mouth. Jared yelped and tried to squirm away but Jensen kept on, sucking away the lingering blend of come and slick. The flavours melted over his tongue like a sweet treat, the heady tang of Jared's seed stirring and prodding at the latent thrum of his heat, though it remained dormant for the time being, droning away beneath the surface until it was ready to ignite all over again.

Satisfied with his clean-up job, Jensen retracted from Jared's dick with a 'pop'. It had twitched a couple of times in his mouth, threatening to harden again, but Jensen hadn't persisted quite long enough – though he was sure he could've gotten Jared hard again if he'd really wanted to.

"Look at you – so innocent," Jared took his face in one hand, tracing the arch of one cheekbone with his thumb, "Yet you're anything but, aren't you?"

Jensen grinned cheekily, but broke off suddenly with a yawn. He slumped heavily into Jared's lap and curled himself up, humming with contentment when Jared ran his fingers through his hair again. Barely a minute passed before he was out like a light. 

 

~(*^*)~

Jared lowered the boy – man? – into the tub, the hot water still spilling down from the tap. He wasn't really sure how to refer to Jensen, since while his mind seemed to like to go immediately to 'boy' – and who could blame him when that fourteen-year-old body was staring him plain in the face – he had to remember that his mental state was that of a young _man_ , and plying him with things like video games or comic books probably wouldn't work the way it might have otherwise.

Regardless, he continued on with his current pursuit, turning off the tap once the bath was adequately full. He'd already showered himself while Jensen had slept, and while he'd slipped on a clean pair of sweat pants, he'd left his chest bare, just in case he ended up wet like he had with their previous bath experience. This time though, Jensen slept all the way through Jared cleaning his body, not even flinching when he'd sponged over the mound between his legs – Jensen's dick having spontaneously withdrawn back into his body once he'd drifted off on the bed. Jared had selfishly taken a moment to feel further back as well, fingertips searching out the base of the black plug still wedged inside Jensen's ass, tracing over the muscle stretched hungrily around the thick stem of silicone, his body no longer leaking quite as profusely as it had been. Even so, Jared knew that Jensen's heat wasn't finished with just yet, he could smell it in the air and on Jensen's body – there was something distinct he'd been able to detect in the scent since he'd woken up that morning, and it hadn't diminished in the slightest.

He'd been just contemplating whether to wash Jensen's hair when the boy came back to wakefulness, vivid green eyes cracking open and staring up at him with interest.

"Hey, welcome back. You pretty much passed out earlier, but I figured you'd rather be passed out and clean, so… Want me to wash your hair?"

Jensen nodded and sat himself up so Jared could work the shampoo in and rinse it back out with a jug of water. Jensen's wings gave a little flap to flick away the dampness, and once they were done Jared helped him out of the tub and into some more clothes belonging to his sister. Jensen was flagging considerably by that stage, so Jared hoisted him up into his arms like he weighed nothing, and carried him back to the bedroom where he'd already changed the sheets. 

"You're too good to me," Jensen murmured, once they were curled up under the covers.

"You're worth it," Jared replied, surprising himself when he realised he really meant it. 'Mates' was a term that had all but lost its meaning in recent years, couples getting together and breaking up and moving on almost as if it were a game rather than something meaningful in their life. Jared had done enough dating and sleeping around to know that he was definitely more of a long-haul kind of guy, and while he had never imagined he might connect with someone to the point of wanting to call them 'mate', he was starting to come to terms with the fact that if that person wasn't Jensen, then it was no one at all.

"I've still got the plug in." 

Jensen's cheeks flushed when Jared stared back at him, the images of the boy's copiously leaking hole from earlier still fresh in his mind. And now there was a few cups' worth of his own come stuffed in there as well, held in by the plug. He could only hope Jensen was enjoying the notion as much as he was.

"It makes me feel powerful," Jared confessed, clearing his throat, "Knowing that my come's still inside you."

Jensen placed a hand on his own stomach, as if he might be able to feel it burning through the skin. "My heat's not over yet… It's going to come back soon. It'll be around at least another day."

"And after a sleep I'll be ready for it."

"I have nowhere else to go."

Jared grabbed a hold of the boy's wrist. He wasn't sure where Jensen was going with such statements, but Jared wasn't having it. "So you'll stay here. I _want_ you to stay here."

"There might be people out there looking for me. Bad people."

"Then we'll deal with that bridge when we come to it. I have friends in the police and FBI. We'll work it out."

"I don’t want you to go looking into the lab I came from. There's lots of rich and influential people involved with that place. I wouldn't forgive myself if you got hurt. And you will, if you go looking."

Jared pursed his lips. He knew now what Jensen was trying to do – setting out all the possible cons to convince Jared that he was bad news and not worth the effort. But Jared wasn't fooled, he saw through the ruse of Jensen's self-belittlement, and besides, he could think of far too many pros outweighing said cons. It was a no-brainer.

"I'm going to do whatever I have to to keep you safe. End of discussion."

Jensen fell into his chest suddenly, scratching frantically at his bare skin. "Please don't, Jared. Please promise me you won't."

"I'm sorry I can't promise that." Jared wrapped his arms around Jensen's waist. "We don't know what's going to happen. And there's no way I can let more kids be taken from the street and made into science experiments for the sake of those filthy rich Type As getting their rocks off. At the very least I have to tell someone in the authorities."

He felt Jensen sigh into his neck and nod reluctantly. Knowing now the best way to comfort the younger man, Jared rolled onto his back, bringing Jensen up onto his chest, and buried one hand into the strands of Jensen's hair, stroking and petting him. The reaction was instant – Jensen shivering all over before falling limply against Jared's front, his wings fluttering happily behind him.

"Don’t worry," Jared soothed, "You'll stay here with me, right? You won't leave?"

Jensen nuzzled against his collarbone. "Not as long as you want me here."

"Then you'll stay," he said firmly, "And that's all that matters to me. Even the dogs like you already. They were the ones that found you, did you know?"

Jensen shook his head. It wasn't surprising he didn't remember considering the state of unconsciousness Jared had found him in.

"Well they did, and it was obvious they liked you. That's all the convincing I need to say that you belong here now."

No words followed, only the strengthening grip of Jensen's hands, fingertips digging desperately into the flesh of his chest. He wasn't letting go.

**Author's Note:**

> **Murine refers to mice, rats, etc. Leporine refers to rabbits, hares, etc.
> 
> A/N: thanks for reading! I'd like to play in this sandbox again one day, but I have too many other sequels and whatnot to attend to right now, so it'll just have to have to wait for a bit. For now you'll just have to use your imagination to figure out how Jared will take down those nasty lab doctors! >:D


End file.
